


Remember (day 25-Amnesia)

by Only_Slightly_Obsessed (A_Stressed_Cupcake)



Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [25]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Gen, disconnected memories more like, everyone but Flora is only mentioned, pov Flora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stressed_Cupcake/pseuds/Only_Slightly_Obsessed
Summary: She only keeps her own doll and her brother’s doll around, and she’s made one for her uncle, but they never move. She isn’t sure why she expects them to move at all, actually. Dolls can’t move on their own._____Whumptober 2020- day 25: Amnesia
Relationships: Flora Wingrave & Everyone
Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965271
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Remember (day 25-Amnesia)

As much as all of them would like to say that Bly Manor is a distant memory, it would be a lie.

The house, the lake, the chapel, all burned into their minds, refuse to leave their memories, stubbornly clinging to whatever remnant of their anguish and fear they can find. And it stays with them, every time Miles gets a little lost in thought, every time Flora answers the phone, every time the children laugh and every time they go silent. Every time Dani prepares a bath and every time Jamie washes her face and every time Owen chops up strawberries for a cake and every time Henry gets a phone call.

It won’t be that easy, it never will.

Flora’s aware of it, somewhat, at the beginning. She only keeps her own doll and her brother’s doll around, and she’s made one for her uncle, but they never move. She isn’t sure why she expects them to move at all, actually. Dolls can’t move on their own.

She doesn’t remember the other dolls. She knows she used to have more, but decides that clearly, if she can’t remember what they looked like, they weren’t all that important.

When she’s ten, she stares vaguely at a silver necklace with a butterfly pendant in a store window every time she passes by until uncle Henry buys it for her birthday. It’s one of her favourites, but she doesn’t know why.

When she’s eleven, she laments to Miles that their new roses don’t look as good as the old ones and he seems to agree. Until they stop to think and realise that they have no idea what the old roses looked like.

When she’s twelve and her boyfriend takes her out for the first time, she spends an hour in front of the mirror until she finds an outfit that’s as spiffy and clean as… someone. Someone she vaguely remembers.

When she’s twenty and she sits sandwiched between her boyfriend and her friend at the cinema, and there’s a pretty blonde lady on the screen, she thinks to herself that she looks just like her old… friend, maybe? Someone?

When she’s twenty-five and Owen invites them to his restaurant on Miles’s birthday, she sees a picture of a lady. She has really short hair, really dark skin and a really beautiful smile, and Flora thinks she used to know her.

When she’s twenty-seven and her boyfriend becomes her fiancé, she sends out wedding invites to everyone she knows, and one person she doesn’t.

That is the day Flora remembers, and the day Flora forgets.

**Author's Note:**

> Flora Wingrave owns my heart and so does this show.  
> Drinking game for this one-shot would be take a sip every time there's a callback to the show but I wouldn't recommend it-
> 
> -Rémy


End file.
